Level 40
Level 40 is a Campaign level in Plazma Burst 2. In this level, the Marine and Proxy will revive and meet Noir Lime, who crashes down to Earth in his ship. The heroes will encounter some Civil Security Bosses and clear a Civil Security base in pursuit of the time machine. Plot Level 40 - The beginning.png|The beginning of the level. Level 40 - Do you hear.png|What could happen? Level 40 - Incoming.png|Oh... Level 40 - Boom.png|That was close. Level 40 - Reviving Noir Lime.png|"Long time no see!" Level 40 - Hi guys.png|Checking what's inside of those crates. Level 40 - Let's go.png|New equips found. Level 40 - A fight.png|One Boss down. Level 40 - A fight (2).png|There are the main enemy forces. Level 40 - A fight (3).png|The explosion force made them fly into the teleport. Level 40 - Click-click-click.png|Click-click-click... Level 40 - Boom (2).png|Boom! Level 40 - Attacking 2 last bosses.png|Attacking the last Bosses. Level 40 - The End.png|The end of the level. Level40RedStain.png|A minor mistake with decor placement near the Falkonian Ship. Снимок61.PNG|Player nears falkok|linktext=the effect attack The level begins with the Marine and Proxy on the far end of a Civil Security base. There is a large room in front of the characters with an opening in the ceiling, and the players are prompted to advance across the room. As the Marine reaches the center of the room, a Falkonian Ship crashes through the building and kills its occupant, Noir Lime, who is then revived by the heroes. Noir Lime informs the players about the time machine or final destination of the campaign, and they proceed to enter the Civil Security fortification. The players pass by a few crates, containing Plasmaguns and the new Drone Gun CS-Virus. An squad of heavily armed Bosses lurks behind the crate area. Each initial Boss is equipped with a Drone Gun. These enemies will fire at the protagonists from behind large blocks. Grenades are exceptional at damaging these entrenched enemies. Another group of Civil Security Bosses shows up to reinforce the first units. These enemies are equiped with some of the most powerful weapons in the game, like the Heavy Railgun and the Ray Gun. After a few waves of reinforcements, the Bosses on the main level have been defeated. There is a teleport on the far right side of the map that leads the player into another room full of Bosses, as well as an elevator than allows all of the allies to fight the remaining enemies in the level. The heroes make their way over to the bottom right side of the building and complete the level. Easter Egg Since PB2 version 1.17, there is also a hidden easter egg that will display a similar destroyed ship to that of the one Noir Lime came out of on top of the roof, with two dead Falkoks and one alive equipped with an Assault Rifle C-01r and a Defibrillator. Furthermore, there is a Ray Gun C-01y in the crashed ship. If the player is spotted by the Falkok, the Falkok will quickly try to revive his dead teammates. However, the Falkok has a short amount of health, and can be killed easily. On easier difficulties, you can get very close to the Falkok but he can shoot at you or even he may take out his swords. It is unknown why the other two Falkoks were dead, but they probably had died crashing onto the rooftop of the building, leaving one Falkok still alive, who could revive them after the impact of the ship crashing. It is possible that these Falkoks had followed Noir Lime back to Earth but were unable to catch him, crashing in the wrong spot. Hostiles Civil Security * Civil Security Boss - There are 10 Bosses, armed with various heavy weapons such as the Drone Gun, the Ray Gun, and the Heavy Railgun. All have 1000 HP on easy/normal/hard difficulty and 300 HP on impossible difficulty. Falkoks * Falkok - There is one living Falkok found on top of the roof armed with an Assault Rifle and a Defibrillator, but can also pick up a Ray Gun. There are two more dead Falkoks, but if revived by the alive teammate, they will grab the remaining Assault Rifles, with a chance to pick up the only Ray Gun. The falkoks with full health have 200 HP on easy/normal difficulty, 250 HP on hard and 170 on impossible difficulty. Trivia *This is the only level where Falkoks appear. *The Falkoks in this level have glitched arms; you can clearly see their hands on top of the weapons they carry. This glitch also applies occasionally on other characters in Campaign. *This is the only level where enemies wield the Drone Gun CS-Virus. *This is one of the only levels where the enemies can wield an Assault Rifle C-01r. *Noir Lime appears as an enemy above the pillar by the Falkoks before he appears as an ally. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Campaign Category:Levels